


Step by Step

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Fluffy, Kotomine Family, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Kotomine era mestre na arte da manipulação, entretanto, mesmo com seus talentos, havia mais alguém além de Gilgamesh sobre quem o padre não exercia poder algum, e ela não passava de uma criança.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 9





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Particularmente me diverti bastante escrevendo, afinal, não foram poucas as vezes em que me peguei pensando no tanto de situações inusitadas que deveria rolar na vida desses três. Dez anos juntos não é pouca coisa não. Sério, o Kirei deveria fazer umas coisas muitas "bobas" pela Rin, bem paizão, enquanto o Gilgamesh a encheria de mimos. rs

Após todos os acontecimentos da guerra do graal, Gilgamesh viu-se verdadeiramente entediado vivendo em uma humanidade que não era mais digna, e embora mantivesse sua divindade, a era dos deuses tinha ficado para trás, e ele não passava de um rei destronado.

Passou a viver sob o teto de Kotomine Kirei, o único humano que lhe despertara verdadeiro interesse, cujo sacerdócio não passava de uma fachada fajuta para uso próprio. O padre, possuidor de habilidades físicas invejáveis, além de já ter atuado como executor sob ordens diretas da igreja, detinha também o talento para domínio da magia, e uma capacidade magnífica de foco em seus objetivos — um tanto questionáveis dada sua origem —, o que para o heroi era bastante conveniente.

Kotomine era mestre na arte da manipulação, talvez porque num passado não muito distante, fora ele quem se deixara manipular. Entretanto, mesmo com seus talentos, além de Gilgamesh, havia mais alguém sobre quem Kirei não exercia poder algum, o que era bastante interessante, já que Tohsaka Rin não passava de uma criança.

Kirei tornara-se responsável pela tutela da garota após a morte de Tokiomi — morte a qual o próprio padre havia ocasionado. Gilgamesh nunca tivera contato anterior com ela, mesmo tendo vivido na mansão Tohsaka, mas ficava bastante óbvio que Rin possuía uma natureza diferente da de seu pai, o que já se mostrava no fato dela não confiar minimamente em Kotomine, e isso por si só era o suficiente para que Gilgamesh gostasse da garota.

Rin não poderia ser classificada como rebelde, ao contrário, era uma menina exemplar, que demonstrava acuidade mental e aptidão para magia desde a infância; ela apenas não se deixava dominar pelas vontades de Kirei, e possuía uma autonomia absurda para uma criança que tinha muito pouco restando além de sua reputação e legado, o que levou Gilgamesh a conclusão de que os dois não eram tão diferentes assim, e decidiu pela aproximação.

Não fora fácil de início. As crianças de Uruk costumavam gravitar ao seu redor, diferente de Rin, que lançava por terra todos os seus esforços. Ele tentou oferecer todo tipo de presentes, mas nada era suficiente a ponto dela baixar a guarda. Rin por fim tornou-se o desafio pessoal de Gilgamesh, uma espécie de tesouro a ser conquistado. O heroi sobrevivera ao Graal, poderia muito bem sobrepujar as vontades de uma criança humana.

Foi então que a oportunidade de se provar surgiu de maneira bastante inusitada.

A sexta-feira amanheceu chuvosa. Gilgamesh ficara responsável por buscar Rin na escola, como fazia na grande maioria dos dias. Por mais que Kirei fosse uma existência desalmada e aproveitadora, por algum motivo desconhecido ele se importava com a segurança da garota, e jamais permitia que Rin andasse sozinha pelas ruas, o que o heroi achava um tanto irônico, já que o padre não vira problema algum em cravar uma adaga no coração do pai dela, e nada o impedia de fazê-lo novamente.

A segunda justificativa para Gilgamesh buscá-la, era o fato das mães das colegas de turma de Rin sempre suspirarem quando ele estava ao redor, e ela odiava toda atenção que recebia devido a presença dele, o que consequentemente o fazia insistir veementemente em ir até lá.

Caminhavam para casa. Rin sempre mantendo sua distância segura, enquanto Gilgamesh a seguia com as mãos nos bolsos. Rin, estando a frente, parou no sinal esperando liberação para avanço dos pedestres, no entanto, um carro em alta velocidade passou por uma poça d’água e molhou-a da cabeça aos pés.

Sua irritação era óbvia, e só se agravou quando Gilgamesh demonstrou seu divertimento ao rir abertamente.

Rin virou-se com uma mão na cintura, seu indicador apontado de forma acusadora. Muito poucas pessoas detinham a coragem necessária para agir com tamanha ousadia em relação a ele; nem mesmo Kirei o desafiava a esse ponto.

— Não acha que deveria ter agido como um cavalheiro e priorizado meu bem estar?

Gilgamesh a mediu de cima a baixo.

— Você me parece perfeitamente bem, apenas um pouco molhada.

Ele conseguia ver os tremores de raiva e frio sob a fachada orgulhosa de Rin. Num outro momento ele poderia simplesmente continuar a provocá-la até o ponto de tirá-la completamente do sério — algo que ele fazia com frequência —, mas estava de bom humor, e daria o braço a torcer só desta vez.

Curvando-se sobre a figura enfurecida, Gilgamesh a pegou no braços, jogando-a sobre um dos ombros. Rin não aceitou de bom grado, debateu-se como um animal capturado.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?! Me solte!

— Estou priorizando seu bem estar. Não era isso que queria?

Gilgamesh a carregou para casa, ignorando toda e qualquer reclamação que ela insistentemente expôs durante todo o caminho. O loiro só a soltou quando estavam no banheiro. Colocando-a sobre o tapete, imediatamente passou a preparar o banho quente e dar ordens a Rin.

— Tire suas roupas, tenho certeza de que não pretende pegar um resfriado.

Rin não se moveu, e ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

— Terei que tirá-las eu mesmo?

— C-Claro que não!!! Estou esperando que você saia. Já tenho sete anos!

Rin bateu a porta às costas dele logo que deu o primeiro passo para fora, o que trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Gilgamesh. Por algum motivo o rei dos herois parecia ter criado uma espécie de atração por mulheres que o rejeitavam, mesmo em relação a esta, ainda em fase de crescimento. Não tinha dúvidas de que um dia ela se tornaria objeto de admiração de alguém e lhe daria tanta dor de cabeça quanto sua leoa o fazia.

Lá fora a chuva voltara a cair. Trovões retumbavam pelo céu e pela casa, vazia àquela hora do dia, já que Kirei se dedicava a igreja na maior parte do tempo.

Não tendo nada melhor para fazer, Gilgamesh decidiu por assistir TV. Começou a passar pelos canais a procura de algo, prendendo-se a um programa de variedades por alguns minutos, antes de se deparar com um típico filme de terror.

Um raio cortou o céu no exato momento que uma cena particularmente assustadora tomou a tela, e um ruído de pavor partiu do corredor logo atrás. Era Rin com uma toalha ainda ao redor do pescoço, os cabelos molhados, o corpo meio escondido pela parede.

Ela não tinha percebido que Gilgamesh a havia notado, e quando se lembrou da presença dele, tentou agir com naturalidade.

Uma ideia mirabolante lhe veio à mente.

— O que acha de se juntar a mim, pequena Tohsaka? — ofereceu ele, relaxando ambos os braços sobre o encosto do sofá.

— Meu nome é Rin, e não pretendo perder tempo com um filme tolo como este…

— Ah, ah… entendo. Filmes de terror não foram feitos para garotinhas covardes como você.

— E-Eu não sou covarde! Apenas não estou interessada.

— Claro, o que lhe fizer se sentir melhor.

Gilgamesh não a pressionou. Ele pôde sentir a hesitação dela, e se suas deduções estivessem corretas, o orgulho dela seria maior que seus medos.

— T-Tudo bem, já que você quer tanto a minha companhia...

Gilgamesh girou o tronco a fim de encará-la. Com um sorriso torto, deu dois tapinhas ao lado dele no sofá, mas quase imediatamente mudou de ideia, expondo a palma da mão para que ela se detivesse.

— Seu cabelo, vá secá-lo.

— Não vejo necessidade disso.

— Não te carreguei em meu precioso ombro por todo caminho para que no fim você acabe ficando doente por causa do cabelo molhado. Vamos, agora.

Ela o encarou com um leve rubor nas faces, um pé deslizava pelo chão de um lado para o outro, o que ele entendeu como um sinal de timidez.

— Qual o problema?

— Eu não… eu não consigo… meu cabelo — murmurou.

— Fale mais alto pequena humana, não consigo entendê-la.

— Não consigo secar meu cabelo sozinha!

— Por que não?! É uma atividade relativamente simples, não exige muito de sua existência inferior.

— Sou uma criança, caso não se lembre.

Gilgamesh escorou o queixo sobre o braço, fazendo-o de apoio.

— Achei que já tivesse sete anos.

O rosto dela tingiu-se de um tom mais intenso de embaraço.

— Meus braços são curtos...

O heroi virou-se mais um pouco na direção dela. Rin o entretia cada vez mais.

— Bem, e quem cuida disso pra você?

— K-Kirei… — respondeu a contragosto.

Gilgamesh piscou, surpreso. Nem em seus maiores delírios imaginaria que Kotomine Kirei se daria ao trabalho de exercer pequenos cuidados como aquele — e com certeza muitos outros mais — em relação a Tohsaka Rin. O heroi jamais seria capaz de entender o que se passava na mente obscura do padre.

— Parece que terei que tomar conta disso, então.

Depois de sentá-la no chão entre seus joelhos, e cuidar do cabelo de Rin — o que levou mais tempo do que gostaria —, ambos se dedicaram ao filme. Aquele que passava até então já havia terminado, e um novo título se exibia na tela. Rin sentara-se no canto oposto do sofá, os joelhos encolhidos de encontro ao peito.

Cena após cena, Rin se aproximava alguns centímetros sem perceber. Gilgamesh estava mais interessado nas reações da garota do que no filme propriamente dito. Era encantadora, ele tinha que admitir, a forma como ela tapava os olhos em determinadas cenas, deixando frestas entreabertas para não perdê-las por inteiro. Mas mesmo ele foi pego desprevenido quando por culpa de um trovão, Rin grudou-se por completo no tronco dele, as mãos fortemente agarradas à sua camisa.

— Quem diria, Tohsaka Rin não parece tão corajosa quanto afirma ser afinal de contas.

Rin nem ao menos ouviu a provocação dele, concentrada demais na TV, os olhos de um azul esplêndido arregalados. Gilgamesh resfolegou, trazendo-a para seu colo num movimento fluido. Envolveu-a com os braços, da mesma forma como abraçaria uma almofada, descansando o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela. Ele conseguia sentir a tensão no corpo dela, as mãos ainda presas às vestes dele, o que aos poucos foi se atenuando. O heroi não prestou muito atenção a ela após isso, sendo esta a razão de só perceber que Rin havia pego no sono no momento que o filme terminou e desligou a TV, quando pretendia voltar a atormentá-la.

— Isso é… intrigante.

A voz profunda do padre preencheu o silêncio.

Kirei estava parado ao lado deles, o casaco ainda pendurado no braço direito, enquanto encarava a garota que dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Gilgamesh, aconchegada a seu peito. Ao que tudo indicava tinha acabado de chegar.

— Então é você quem seca o cabelo dela, hm?!

O padre não sentiu-se minimamente perturbado, apenas afastou-se para pendurar o casaco no armário, ocupando a poltrona que ladeava o sofá, os dedos enlaçando-se ao pousar as mãos sobre o ventre, a cruz reluzindo logo acima.

— Ela está sob minha responsabilidade, é apenas natural que eu cuide de suas necessidades, por mais ínfimas que sejam.

Os olhos do rei dos reis brilharam, duas gemas rubras na luz noturna.

— Sua frieza impressiona mesmo a mim, Kirei.

O padre sorriu, devolvendo um olhar a altura a Gilgamesh.

Rin remexeu-se nos braços dele, dando sinais de seu despertar. Kirei a estudou por um minuto inteiro, sua expressão vazia, contemplativa. Não era a primeira vez que o pegava a observá-la daquela forma, e muito provavelmente não seria a última. Gilgamesh apenas podia pressupor que tipos de pensamentos profanos assombravam a mente dele. Estava bastante claro que o padre não colocava Rin no mesmo patamar das outras pessoas. Ela lhe era especial de alguma maneira, era digna de sua dedicação — exigia mais planejamento.

Kirei piscou, então, colocou-se de pé.

— Jantar em uma hora. Mapo tofu.

Gilgamesh suspirou, devolvendo Rin ao sofá.

— Por que não estou surpreso?

Os três sentaram juntos à mesa. Rin não esboçou possuir lembranças de seu cochilo nos braços de Gilgamesh, mas também não levantou os olhos do prato, ou dialogou, o que era um sinal de que não era completamente ignorante ao acontecido da tarde, afinal, ela nunca perdia a oportunidade de trocar insultos com Kotomine, ou ao menos reclamar daquele prato que nenhum deles — além de Kirei — aguentava mais comer.

Mas foi muito mais tarde, madrugada adentro, que a maior surpresa aconteceu.

Ainda chovia. Gilgamesh repousava em sua cama, aparentemente dormindo para olhos menos experientes, depois de esvaziar pelo menos duas garrafas de vinho tinto. A porta do quarto se abriu, então, fechou. O heroi não sentiu maldade na presença em seu quarto, o que foi mais do que suficiente para que adivinhasse de quem se tratava.

A taça que deixara na mesa de cabeceira foi derrubada após um esbarrão, emitindo um baque surdo ao atingir o chão encarpetado. Ele ouviu quando Rin amaldiçoou à meia voz com uma palavra infantil. Gilgamesh não se moveu, esperando pelo desenrolar da situação, o fantasma de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Com cuidado Rin escalou a cama de Gilgamesh, o peso de seu pequeno corpo afundando o colchão conforme avançava. Rin pousou o travesseiro ao lado dele, na altura de seu peito, por fim deitando-se, encolhida, posicionada de forma estratégica, de modo que seu corpo não o tocasse ou o levasse a acordar.

Ele sorriu abertamente para si mesmo.

— Com medo demais para dormir sozinha? — sua voz era um sussurro cheio de provocação na escuridão.

Rin não demonstrou sinais de que o ouviu, mas suspendeu a respiração. Foi esperta o suficiente para tentar escapar, mas Gilgamesh agiu mais rápido, impedindo-a ao agarrá-la pela gola da camisola, mantendo-a no mesmo lugar.

— Diga, qual era sua intenção? Fugir furtivamente à primeira luz da manhã?

Ela não disse uma palavra sequer, apesar da infinita paciência de Gilgamesh, o que o levou a desistir de obter uma resposta, mas não a abrir mão dela. O heroi a trouxe para mais perto, colocando-a debaixo das cobertas, junto ao seu corpo, o braço sob a cabeça de mechas negras.

— Durma, garota tola. Você pode tentar fugir mais tarde.

Rin não resistiu à resistência Gilgamesh, tornou-se a personificação da mais completa obediência, e pouco a pouco, relaxou o corpo, sua respiração não passando de um ronronar suave contra a pele do heroi.

Gilgamesh decidiu determinar que sua boa vontade naquele momento eram apenas resquícios do bom humor de mais cedo, embora, tecnicamente, aquele já fosse o dia seguinte. E se aquela era a forma de Rin demonstrar que tinha baixado ao menos um pouco sua guarda em relação a Gilgamesh, não seria possível dizer, mas definitivamente, Rin havia derrubado as barreiras dele por inteiro.


End file.
